Mistaken for a Suitor
by Yuugi-chan
Summary: Sakura has suitor happy parents with a new suitor every day. Poor Sasuke gets mistaken as one and is left in a very sticky situation. SasukexSakura
1. Run Sasuke! Run!

**Author's Note: My first romance/humor story! It's very cute with some fluff and a poor Sasuke getting embarrassed by Sakura's parents. XD Enjoy!**

**Yuugi-chan

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Run Sasuke! Run!**

"All right! That's all for today!" Tsunade said to her now seventeen year-old student, Sakura. Her hair had grown fairly long over the five years in Konoha, it now reaching down to her waist. She had let go unbound making it seem like a long, pink waterfall cascading down her back. She wore the outfit she had worn when she was twelve except it was longer and a darker shade of red. She had somewhat grown into her forehead, but it was still rather wide. She also gained a body that most girls would have killed for. She had curves in all the right places and she was no longer the scrawny little girl most people had known her as.

"Arrigato Tsunade-sama," Sakura said, bowing to express her gratitude. On the inside really, Sakura was not at all looking forward to returning home. Her parents had arranged a long list of suitors for her to meet. She had already met one of them, but she had gotten rid of him by telling her parents that he made her pay the bill at dinner. One down, twenty-four more to go, that is, if her parents didn't find more.

* * *

"Oi, Sasuke-kun! A little help here!" Sakura called over to her teammate while she and Naruto were trying to catch Hinata's pet parakeet that her fiancé was supposed to take care of. Sasuke glanced at the couple before looking above him again. Suddenly, his hand shot out and snatched a green and yellow ball of feathers.

"Is this what you're looking for?" Sasuke asked in a bored tone. Both Sakura and Naruto's mouths were hanging open. Naruto because he had caught the bird without looking, Sakura because he had caught the bird without looking and didn't injure it in the process. Naruto muttered something that sounded like 'show-off' and picked up the cage.

"Well, I guess we should put it back in its cage," Sakura simply stated.

"I can't," replied an uncomfortable Sasuke. Naruto glanced at the bird.

"You killed it!" he shouted. "Hinata's going to murder me!" Sakura bashed him over the head.

"It's not dead you baka!" yelled Sakura.

"Then why can't he put it back?" Everyone looked at Sasuke waiting for an answer.

"It fell asleep in my hand," was the reply. Sasuke still looked rather uncomfortable. "Could someone please take it? I don't like birds due to a childhood incident." Naruto howled with laughter.

"What happened? A bird bit your nose?" Naruto snickered. Sakura took the bird away from him and put it in its cage.

"Aa." Everyone stared at him. "When I was three, Okasan took me to the zoo and a macaw bit me on the nose…" Naruto started laughing again, and Sakura couldn't help herself, and broke down laughing with him. Sasuke scowled at the two before stalking off.

* * *

Sasuke took the long way home, the route which passed Sakura's house. He didn't know why he took this way, he just did. Suddenly Sasuke heard his teammate's voice. He looked behind him and saw both Sakura and Naruto running to catch up with him.

"Sasuke-kun! Turn back while you still can! Run!" Sakura shouted.

"Run Sasuke-bastard! Run!" Naruto also called out the warning. They were about to shout to him again, but too late.

"Oh, you must be another one of my daughter's suitors. Come in! Come in!" a woman said in a welcoming voice. Much to Sasuke's horror, it was Sakura's mother. She also caught sight of his blond-haired teammate. Before she could say anything though, Naruto showed the woman his engagement ring.

"Sorry lady, I'm taken," he said in relief when her mother backed off. Sasuke gave Sakura a look that said, "Your mother's insane! Do something about it before I decide to handle things on my own." Sakura tugged on her mother's sleeve.

"Um, could you please let Sasuke-kun go?" Her mother beamed.

"Oh, you two already know each other! Even better! Now both of you come inside." She grabbed the two ninjas and pulled them into the house, leaving Naruto standing alone with nothing to do. Actually, he thought he didn't for about two seconds until he cheered in joy and ran off to eat some ramen.

* * *

**Author's End Note: Hope you guys liked it! I had fun writing this and I have more ideas to write, but I didn't put them in this story so you guys could eagerly await the next chapter (I'm so mean, aren't I?"!**


	2. Sasuke, Meet my Parents!

**Author's Note: I got such a good response to the first chapter that I couldn't help myself but be nice, so I decided to update really quickly! Anyways, a few answers to your questions and comments:**

**Kohona Ninja Sasuke's Lover: You didn't have to answer that question (at least truthfully XD)! I wasn't planning on having Itachi show up, but now that I think about it, that actually sounds like a good idea (and I love making my readers happy). More torture to Sasuke! OMG, Itachi's so going to humiliate him! Or maybe I'll just have Itachi be mistaken as a suitor (let's see him get out of that)! XD**

**Arandomreader: Well, that's Naruto for you!**

**Ayuka-chan: And you can relate to that? XD**

**Tsuki Angel: Well, here's your update! Don't worry, I'll try to update as many and as much of my fanfics as I can before my band trip.**

**Yuugi-chan**

_Italics-thoughts

* * *

_

**Chapter 2: Sasuke, Meet my Parents!**

The room was filled with suitors of all shapes and sizes (Sakura was happy they were all clean, knowing her parents, they would have probably picked up a few bums off the street). Everyone glared at the Uchiha as he came in and started whispering amongst themselves. Sakura frowned. And she thought girls were into gossip.

"Sakura-san!" a young ninja with thick eyebrows chirped out enthusiastically.

"Uh, hey Lee-san," Sakura said, shifting uncomfortably. Rock Lee jumped up and grabbed her in a bear hug. Sasuke's possessive instincts took over and gave Lee a warning snarl. Lee backed off a bit. _Yeah, you better back off pal. She's mine! Wait a minute, what am I thinking? Come on Sasuke, you're an Uchiha! Act like one! _Sasuke mentally berated himself. _Stupid male hormones! Of all the times to act up, you choose now?_

"So, are you also another one of Sakura-san's suitors?" Lee asked the raven-haired boy.

"Hai! No wait, I mean-" he responded a little too quickly. _Damn it! Now why did I say that?_

"Well let the best man win," Lee said, cutting Sasuke off. He stuck out his hand. Sasuke reluctantly shook it, but with a grimace. All the while, Sakura looked at the two boys. _Did Sasuke just say that, or am I hearing things? How dare they! Now they're treating me like some prize in a competition! _Sakura's right eyebrow twitched in annoyance. _Must not hit them over the head. Must not hit them over the head. Think of Naruto Sakura. Think of Naruto! Crap! Now I want to punch them out even more! _Sakura grabbed a stress ball off the table, and squeezed it. The room was filled with a loud pop, and everyone backed away from the now ticked off Sakura. Both Lee and Sasuke were holding onto each other in fear. _She's scary when she's angry._

"Sasuke, may I speak to you outside, alone?" Sakura asked, but meant it more as a demand.

* * *

"Sasuke, do have any idea what you just agreed to?" Sakura blurted out when they were outside out of earshot. Sasuke didn't reply. Sakura rubbed her temples. "All right. Come back at around 5:30 PM. Get cleaned up, dress in traditional formal attire, and I'll introduce you to my parents during dinner. I'll inform them of this and for goodness sake, be on your best behavior! Sasuke gulped and nodded, afraid Sakura was going to beat the shit out of him. _What did I get myself into? Now I know how Naruto feels…

* * *

_

At exactly 5:30 PM sharp, the Harunos heard and knock at the door and loud yowl of pain from at cat. Sakura opened the door.

"You baka! You just stepped on my neighbor's cat!" Sakura shouted.

"Gomen. I'm nervous!" Sasuke said looking at the wounded animal. The cat gave a hiss and ran off. _I can't believe I did that! Did I just say I was nervous? Come on Sasuke! Itachi had suitors at twelve! You didn't watch how he acted for nothing, did you? Well, maybe I just wanted to spy on him until he knocked the stuffing out of me afterwards, but still!_

"Well, come in!" Sakura said impatiently. Sasuke nodded and took his shoes off before going in.

* * *

"Ah, so this is the new suitor?" her father asked.

"Hai," Sasuke said, bowing. _Tell me again why I'm doing this? _Her father noticed the Uchiha fan on the back of Sasuke's clothing and frowned.

"Leave," he stated flatly.

"Nani?" Sasuke asked, wondering if he heard correctly.

"Leave. I don't want you in my house any longer."

"Why?" Her father scowled.

"Because there's no way I am letting my daughter marry an Uchiha!"

* * *

**Author's End Note: I couldn't find much information on Japanese courting customs that was helpful to me, so please forgive me if anything's wrong (probably all of it, but oh, well). Ideas please!**


	3. Sakura! Don't Do It!

**Author's Note: Two more days until the band trip! Anyways, thank you so much for all the reviews! You guys are a really great help and support to me and of course, ideas please!**

**Yuugi-chan**

_Italics-thoughts

* * *

_

**Chapter Three: Sakura! Don't Do It!**

Sasuke clenched his hands into fists, his knuckles turning white. _Why am I getting so angry over this? It's not like I really care anyway, but how dare he say that! _

"And why is that?" Sasuke seethed through clenched teeth.

"Because traitors to the Leaf seem to run in that family! Don't think we don't know what your brother did or that you left the Leaf to join Sound! Even if you still weren't a traitor, I'd still be saying no!" he father snarled.

"Otosan!" Sakura interjected. "What is with you? He wasn't even a suitor in the first place, yet he still went out of his way to meet you! How can you just turn someone down like that? Didn't you bring me up saying that everyone should have a chance?"

"When I meant everyone, I meant every one but the Uchihas! I like that Naruto fellow. He seems to create a good impression on you."

"But he's engaged!"

"Not to someone that important I presume!"

"He's married to a Hyuuga! Not just any Hyuuga, but the Hyuuga heir!"

"Well, what about that Neji fellow?"

"He's dating Tenten!"

Her father was about to retort, but Sasuke interrupted him.

"Don't worry about it. I was just leaving anyway. I didn't mean to cause you trouble. Gomen," he said sourly. And with that, he left.

"Damn it!" a yell echoed throughout the empty mansion, followed by a loud ripping sound. Sasuke had punched the screen door in frustration causing it tear that resulted him falling through the hole. _Ow._ Sasuke grumbled as he stood up, pushing the door to the side. _That's the fifth one this month! Maybe if I get some sleep on it, it will sort itself out. No, I must train to defeat Nii-san! But a nap does sound nice. No, must not think like that! _He banged his head against another screen and fell through yet again. _Sigh, this is getting old. Okay, so lets make that six times this month. Cost of repairs: 6, Sasuke: 0. _A single thought drifted through his mind. _How can I defeat Nii-san if I can't even defeat my own paper screens?_

Around three in the morning, there was a knock on his door. _Geez, who wakes up at this hour? Scratch that, who wakes other people up at this hour? And I thought I woke up early, wait a minute. Oh my god, I overslept! Why didn't the alarm go off at one? Oh yeah, I forgot to push fresh batteries in. _He sleepily rubbed his eyes and opened the door. It was Naruto.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Sakura's standing on the edge of the Hokages' mountain, in the thunderstorm!" he cried, indicating the direction by pointing with his finger.

_There's a thunderstorm out there. _He saw a flash and a crack of thunder shook the house. _Oh. Now what was he saying again? Ah yes, Sakura's on the mountain in a thunderstorm… Sakura's out in the middle of a thunderstorm!_

"Shit," he cursed. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I did," replied Naruto.

Sasuke ran towards the mountain.

"Um, Sasuke?"

"WHAT!"

"The mountain's the other way…"

Sakura was still standing there when the two boys found her. They ran up to her, but the ground was slippery. Sasuke slipped and landed facedown in the mud. Naruto, who was still running, ran over him, pushing his face deeper into the mud. _I'm going to kill him when I get my hands on him…_

"Sakura-chan, no! Don't commit suicide!" Naruto cried, grabbing her around the waist pulling her back. He lost his footing and landed on his rear end on Sasuke's head when he was just starting to pick himself up. _Could this day get any worse? God, I have a request. Please don't answer that._

Naruto got off of Sasuke while Sakura gave the two a strange look.

"Committing suicide? What made you think that?" she asked.

"You're standing on a mountain in the middle of a storm!"

"I like the rain, and the mountain gives me a good view of Konoha. Oh, and Naruto, there's an earthworm on your foot."

"Ah get it off, get it off!"

His two teammates sweat dropped.

"Sasuke, um gomen."

Sasuke looked up.

"What for?" he asked.

"For my parents."

Naruto was still hopping around when Kakashi appeared in front of them for some strange reason. He looked at the three ninjas.

"Looks like you're having fun," he stated. "Can I join in?"


	4. My Brother's the Bird Person

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Long time no see! Anyways, I'm glad you all like the story so far! I've gotten nothing but good reviews, so I must be doing something right. Anyways, enjoy chapter four!**

**Yuugi-chan**

_Italics- thoughts

* * *

_

** Chapter 4: My Brother's the Bird Person**

Sasuke was just finishing the repairs for his paper screens, heard a knock at his door.

"Do you need something Sakura?" he asked when he opened the door.

"Um, well, would you like some lunch?" she replied, looking at her feet.

"I'm not hungry," he stated flatly. At was at this point that his stomach decided to growl. _Stupid stomach! You could've growled after she had left! _Sakura smiled up at him.

"Your stomach says otherwise."

"Fine, come in. You can't stay for long though, I have things to do."

* * *

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked while they ate.

"Hai?" Sasuke looked at her.

"I know I've said it before, but I'm really embarrassed that my father acted that way."

"Don't worry about it. Your parents may be a bit on the strange side, but I can handle it." _When I get my hands on him I swear…_

They sat awhile in silence once more until Sakura spoke again.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Depends on what it is."

"I don't mean to intrude but what were your parents like?"

Sasuke put down the rice ball he was eating and looked down at the table.

"My parents…"

"Gomen! You don't have to answer that if you don't want to," Sakura quickly said. Sasuke sighed and shook his head.

"My parents," he said, "were opposites of each other. Otosan couldn't have cared less about me or anyone else for that matter. He would only focus on the one who had the most talent and loyalty in the family. Throughout most of my life, he only concentrated on niisan until the last few days of his life." There was a long pause before he continued. "Okasan was the exact opposite of my father. She loved us the same. I'm sure she still loved niisan right up to her death. She always took us places and she wouldn't look down upon me when I failed to be what my father wanted of me when he did pay attention to me."

There was another long pause until Sakura asked, "How did the macaw at the zoo manage to bite you?" Sasuke looked at her. _Now that was random…_

"Well, as I've said before, Okasan had taken niisan and I to the zoo. A macaw came and landed on niisan's arm and it happily let niisan pet it. I was scared of the big bird until he said 'See it's a nice bird. Look it's preening itself. It won't hurt you.' So I went to get a better look of the bird and when niisan went to put in on my arm, it bit me on the nose! That bird did not like me for some reason, but loved niisan. It perched on his shoulder the whole time we were at the zoo. Niisan was the bird person, not me. Otosan eventually shooed it away angry when he received bird droppings in his hair. Now I want to ask you something."

"What?" Sakura questioned.

"Why does your father dislike the Uchiha clan?"

"I don't know."

"Hn."

"Besides, it's for the best. You wouldn't have wanted to marry me anyway."

"What makes you think that?" _Great, now why did I have to go and sound like I care?_

"Well, I know you also have the goal of restoring your clan, and I would have just polluted the bloodline. I know the Uchihas were famous for their talents at the ninja arts, while I'm not fit to be a ninja. I really have no talent to offer the bloodline anyways. My chakra control is most likely not to be an inheritance. I'm the first in my family to have this talent. Heck, I'm actually the first person in my family to be a ninja. Anyways, I have to go now."

She trudged out of the house, her face down. Sasuke noticed she was crying. _Damn, I really need some advice on girls…_


	5. Advice From Naruto

**Author's Note: Sorry for the delay on all my stories, but I had computer privileges taken away from me for forgetting to do my homework. Anyways, I'll try to update as much as I can, but I'm getting writer's block, so when I say give me ideas, I mean give me ideas! Hope all of you enjoy chapter five!**

**-Yuugi-chan**

_Italics- thoughts

* * *

_

**Chapter 5: Advice From Naruto**

The next day, Naruto asked if Sasuke wanted to go eat ramen with him. He reluctantly agreed, but when his friend couldn't find his engagement ring, he had to punch him in the cheek because it had been on his finger the whole time.

"Oi, um, Naruto? Can I ask you something?" Sasuke awkwardly asked as they waited for their ramen.

"Sure! What is it?" Naruto brightly replied.

"How do you, um, act around a girl in a conversation about, um, marriage?" Naruto looked at him then broke into a big grin.

"Girl trouble, huh?" he said.

"Something like that, yeah," Sasuke replied, fidgeting in his seat.

"Well, I guess it really depends on who you're talking to. I'm assuming you mean Sakura?"

"Hai." He looked down at the ground.

"I always knew you two had something going on between yourselves!"

"Naruto, not so loud, okay?"

"Embarrassed, aren't you, but back to the point. Hinata really just listened to me since she doesn't talk much. Her parents weren't exactly thrilled with the fact that she wanted me to become her husband, but they agreed in the end. After avoiding many flying objects from Neji, we asked the Hokage if it was okay, she accepted, and that was that. We never really spoke about marriage much, so I can't really help you there." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Gee, thanks…"

At around dinner, Sasuke heard yet another knock at his door. Again, it was Sakura. She looked frantic.

"Sasuke-kun, hide me! My parents are bombarding me with suitors! Please!" Sasuke ushered her inside just before her parents reached his door.

"Have you seen our daughter?" her father asked grudgingly. Her mother elbowed her husband in the ribs. Sasuke shook his head.

"May we come in?" her mother asked. Sasuke looked at Sakura, and she hesitantly nodded.

"Oh my, your house is so clean!" her mother cried in astonishment. Sasuke and her father rolled their eyes.

"He's not a suitor, we don't have to inspect his house," her father said.

"He is too a suitor!" she huffed back and continued looking. She commented on this and that as she went through each room. When she got to his late parents' room, her mother was ecstatic.

"Look at this kimono! It's so beautiful!" she squealed in delight, fingering it.

"Please don't touch that," Sasuke said, his first sentence in a about thirty minutes.

"And why can't she?" her father demanded.

"It was my mother's wedding kimono…" he said softly, looking at the floor. Her parents stared at him in shock and backed off.

"I'm so sorry," her mother said sympathetically. Sasuke shook his head.

"There is one person who can touch it though, and that's my wife, as soon as I find one that is." His look softened at his next words. "Okasan said that when either my brother or I get married, our wife could wear her kimono if she chose to. I highly doubt niisan's going to get married, so it will be used by my future wife then." Her parents stood there gaping. Soon, her mother recollected herself and went to look at the last room. The door was closed and she slid the screen open.

"I'd prefer if you do not enter that room, but if you wish, you may. It just holds a lot of painful memories for me," Sasuke said. The room was a bedroom with a few weapons, scrolls, and a photograph.

"Who's this?" her mother asked, picking it up.

"That's niisan. That's me riding on his shoulders. This is his room." The pair stared at the picture wondering how such a caring older brother could turn so corrupt.

"It's a shame we can't find our daughter though. She should meet the new suitor we grabbed off the streets. He calls himself Hatake Kakashi. We caught him trying to sneak out the back window when we weren't looking." Sasuke gagged.

"I don't mean to intrude, but that's our sensei. He's about thirteen years older than us and he's sort of a pervert," Sasuke commented.

"Well, you must be about two years older than our daughter."

"Actually, she's a few months older than me."

"Well, we learn something new everyday, don't we?" Sasuke just grunted.

"We'll consider you as a suitor, but don't get your hopes up Uchiha," her father retorted. "Sakura probably won't accept you anyway. She's gotten past that stage in her life." Sasuke just nodded and said nothing…

"You can come out now, they're gone," Sasuke said to the hiding Sakura. She crawled out from underneath a table and dusted herself off.

"Arrigato, Sasuke-kun," she said in relief. "I thought for sure that they would never leave." Sasuke shrugged as Sakura looked around.

"Wow, this is probably the first time I've actually seen your house past the dining room," she stated to no one in particular. She glanced out a window as Kakashi sped past, her parents at his heels. The pair sweat dropped.

"Well, I'd best be going," she said as she walked out the door. _Darn, I wanted her to stay a little bit longer. _Suddenly, rain started pouring seemingly from out of nowhere. _There is a god…_ Sakura came in soaking wet. She gave Sasuke a strange look. He was currently looking up at the ceiling, his eyes sparkling. _I'm not sure whether I should run away in terror or go and get a camera… _Sasuke snapped out of his daze when he heard Sakura sneeze.

"Oi, Sasuke-kun? I'm cold and wet. Can you please get me a towel?" she asked impatiently.

"Hai!" he said as he threw a towel at her. When she finished drying up, a pair of clothes came hurtling her way.

"Wear these until you can get home. They might be a little big, but deal with it." She nodded and went to the bathroom to change. _I wonder if she'll take her underwear off too. Wait! Stop it! Do not think such dirty thoughts! You're an Uchiha! Act like one! _Yup, he knew something was seriously wrong with him when he started to think like Kakashi…


	6. Spending the Night

**Author's Note: Yes, I'm back! Aren't you guys glad? Anyways, here's the next chapter of "Mistaken for a Suitor".**

**-Yuugi-chan**

_Italics- thoughts

* * *

_

**Chapter 6: Spending the Night**

Sasuke raised his head up as he was lying on his bed when he heard the bathroom door opening. There, right in front of him, stood Sakura. Sasuke nearly fell off the bed when he saw her; he had never seen such a beautiful sight. Sakura's damp hair was a tinge darker than normal from the rain, his clothes sticking to the curves of her wet body, her face flushed, and a look of frustration in those bright, green eyes.

"Nani? Does something strike your fancy? You look like you've just seen an angel," Sakura said. Sasuke sat up fully on the bed and stared at her, his eyes trailing down her body. _I have just seen an angel… _He dragged his eyes back up her body, and stopped at her lips. Sasuke trembled. He wanted to throw her to the ground and take her right then and there. _That might not be such a bad idea. Wait! Hold it! I thought we established not to go there already! _While Sakura had been changing in the next room, Sasuke had been thinking of the many things he had wanted to do to her, scolding himself each time. He resisted the urge not to bang his head on the screen doors. "Sasuke, did you hear me?"

Sasuke shook his head, but it did nothing to clear the images in his head. He turned his head away from her as he flushed scarlet.

"Sasuke, is something wrong?" Sasuke turned around at the sound of her voice and was stunned when he realized she was sitting right next to him on the edge of the bed. _Sakura, don't do that. You don't know how much you're tempting me right now…_

"Uh, yeah," he replied, but then mentally cursed. _What is with me today? I'd never felt such a strong attraction for Sakura until now!_

"Then what's on your mind?" she curiously asked.

"Um," Sasuke paused. _Quick, make up an answer! _"Your lips, no I mean-" _Sasuke, this is why the truth hurts, but no! You never listen to your sub-conscious… _Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" Sasuke took a deep breath, the question he'd been dreading ever since he met his pink-haired teammate.

"I-I-" he stuttered, not trusting himself to answer this time. A flash of lightning illuminated the dimly lit room while a low rumble of thundered followed it closely behind. "Well," he said, changing the subject, "Looks like you'll be staying here tonight Sakura."

* * *

A loud crack of thunder resounded and echoed through the Uchiha mansion. Sasuke awoke to a small yelp and in the next instant; Sakura had jumped in with him, shaking in terror. 

"What's wrong Sakura?" he asked, looking at the huddled form under his blankets.

There was no reply, but then, "I'm afraid Sasuke-kun."

"Of what? The storm?" Sakura nodded. Sasuke was taken aback. _His _Sakura afraid of thunderstorms? There it was again, the possession in front of her name. "Why?"

"When I was little, lightning struck a tree near our house and it crashed through my bedroom ceiling." Another slap of thunder and Sakura latched himself onto Sasuke's shirt. He involuntarily wrapped his arms around her petite form.

"I find the sound soothing." She looked up at him.

"Why?"

"When I was really small, I was afraid of thunderstorms myself. Shurkien and kunai, no, but of thunderstorms, yes. I remember jumping into Nii-san's bed because Otosan said it was childish of me to seek comfort from him for such irrational fears, despite Okasan's protests. I'd cry whenever thunder shook the house, but Nii-san said that it was nature's way of talking. Without it, we wouldn't eat or drink. He said it was nature's way of crying, and that I shouldn't cry because that made Mother Earth cry harder," Sasuke scoffed at his memory.

"Your brother said that?" Sakura asked in disbelief. Sasuke nodded.

"It is hard to believe, isn't it? Looking back on it, it's hard to believe he was my brother at all."

"How old were you then?"

"Around four or five. It's a pretty long time to be scared of something like rain. Well, at least to me it is."

"I'm seventeen and I'm still scared."

"You shouldn't be after what I told you."

"I know, but it's hard not to."

"Think about for awhile and the pieces will fit together." They stayed that way for about twenty minutes, Sakura thinking about what Itachi had told to Sasuke, and what Sasuke told to her. In a short while, the rolls of thunder brought her into the realm of sleep.

* * *

**Author's End Note: Reading over this chapter, that thunderstorm idea was so corny! I just can't really imagine Itachit saying that. Well, he was a nice older brother before he snapped, so I guess both you, the readers, and I, the author, will just have to deal with it. **


	7. Niisan Couldn't Cook

**Author's Note: Hey guys! It's been a while, hasn't it? I thank all of you for reading this fanfiction and sticking with me, and to the select few of you who sent me ideas and inspiration (I love you all). Anyways, I'll just stop talking now and see where this chapter leads us this time.**

**-Yuugi-chan**

_Italics- thoughts

* * *

_

**Chapter 7: Nii-san Couldn't Cook**

When Sasuke woke up, he was dismayed that Sakura had found her way back to her own bed in the room she was staying in. On the contrary, however, he was pleased to find that it was still raining, giving him hope that she would stay a while longer. _Wait a second. That can't be right. I'm only letting her stay because it's raining, nothing else! I feel no mutual attraction to her whatsoever! _Sasuke firmly nodded at his resolve. Of course, that agreement didn't last long as arguments settled in his mind. _My hormones think otherwise. God damn it, this is not what I had in mind!_ Sakura walked in, her hand resting on the doorframe to his room. Sasuke looked up. _Great, you're not helping Sakura! _Sometime during the night, Sakura had taken off the pants he had given her, leaving her only in his overly large shirt that went down to her knees. _She looks so innocent. I wonder if she's really as innocent as she looks in bed… What the hell? No! We're not going in that direction, no matter how much I want to! No way! Let's just chain down and lock up those thoughts for now! Hey, that's sort of an oxymoron, isn't it? What is it with me and random thoughts today? _

"Um, Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of her voice.

"Hai?"

"Good morning." She yawned and stretched much like a cat, or so Sasuke thought. _I hope she doesn't scratch like a cat when she decides to get hot and sweaty under the sheets with me, though… No! No, no, no! How many times do I have to establish the fact that that's never going to happen? Maybe I'll just settle for scratching her behind the ears instead… Stop it! Come to think of it, I want to be scratched behind the ears. Ah, now that would truly be heaven. _Sakura raised and eyebrow when she saw that look on his face that he had on last night when he was thinking dirty thoughts. She'd seen that look on Naruto and Kakashi's face (well, what you could see of it anyways) many a time. She shook it off as Sasuke being weird, or one of those other rare times in his life. She walked in the kitchen, but stopped short and backtracked into his room.

"Oi, Sasuke-kun?" she called out. A startled "hai?" came from him as she interrupted him and his perverted thoughts. "Is it okay if I raid your fridge?" _Raid my fridge? She's just as bad as Naruto… _Naruto came bounding in all bright and cheery as usual. _Speak of the devil… Wait, how'd he get in though? Oh, I forgot to lock the door. I sure hope no one came in and stole my stuff while I was asleep. If they hurt Sakura while they were at it… What is it with my irrational thoughts today? _

"Oi, Sakura-chan!" Naruto beamed, bouncing into Sasuke's bedroom. "Did you know your parents are…" he trailed off when he saw Sakura in one of Sasuke's shirts and Sasuke bare-chested lying on his bed and turned bright red. "Oops! Sorry guys! I didn't mean to walk in on you guys when you weren't decent! Boy, you guys sure got it on fast. So you finally did the deed Sasuke-bastard? You sneaky devil, you. So, did my advice…" He trailed off again when he saw the murderous glares he was receiving. He gulped. "Uh, heh heh… Am I interrupting something?"

"Naruto! Get the hell out of my house!" Sasuke roared, forcefully shoving him out the front door and locking it behind him. He looked back at Sakura, panting heavily. "So, what were you saying again?"

"Is it okay if I raid the fridge?" Sasuke paused, considering her question rather carefully.

"Sure, just as long as you make breakfast," he finally replied.

* * *

Sasuke was amazed at Sakura's cooking and marveled at how all her dishes seemed to look delicious, but that just might have been him. He was even more stunned when it was actually edible. _Boy, with this cooking, she really would make a good wife. I'd be a very lucky man if I married her, waking up to this cooking every morning. _

"Where'd you learn to cook so well?" he asked between bites of food.

"My father," she replied.

"Your father?" Sasuke was confused. In all of his life, he'd never seen his father cook anything. His mother was always the one doing the household chores.

"Hai. My mother can't cook worth beans." Sasuke nearly choked on his food at the memory that popped into his head. _I still can't believe he did that!_

"Something funny?" she asked. Sasuke nodded and swallowed. "What was it then?"

"I was about two, making Nii-san about nine when it happened."

"When what happened?"

"Okasan and Otousan had gone off somewhere, leaving my brother to take care of me. Nii-san took his job to the farthest extent, even cooking dinner for me. I was reading a book or something like that when I heard Nii-san utter some very colorful curse words."

"Is that why you know so many curse words at such an early age?"

"Hai, but as I was saying. I heard him swearing and went to go investigate. Nii-san was using the stove and smoke was everywhere, which set the smoke detectors off. Me, being the young idiot I was, ran around in circles a few times before picking up the phone and dialing the police, telling them to send a fire squad. Of course, when our parents came home to fire trucks and sirens, well, let's just say they were less than pleased with us. As it turned out, Nii-san had left the stove on, causing him to almost burn the whole house down. Otousan scolded nii-san because of it. Okasan of course, told us that Otousan did almost the exact same thing when he was Nii-san's age, except for the fact that he actually burnt down the house and not just having smoke pouring out from the windows like Nii-san did. Nii-san had a way with birds, but cooking birds, he did not. What's embarrassing though is that he was trying to cook ramen. He never went near the stove again after that."

"Sounds like something Naruto would do…"

* * *

While Sasuke was training, Naruto came up to him.

"Oi, Sasuke?" he said.

"What do you want dobe?" Sasuke snapped back.

"How was it?"

"How was what?"

"You know. How was it doing it with Sakura last night?" Sasuke whacked him over the head.

"We didn't do anything!"

"Yeah, sure you didn't."

"I swear!"

"So, you didn't, you know…"

"No!"

"Shit."

"What'd you do this time?"

"I went around and told the whole village you did."

"WHAT?"

* * *

**Author's End Note: What's sad is that I can actually imagine Itachi doing that in a pink, frilly apron. I can also imagine Sasuke running around in circles in a panic. Anyways, the next chapter will be the continuation of Naruto and Sasuke's conversation and how Sasuke has to go through hell and back with Sakura's parents while trying to disprove the rumor that's going around the village. Hope you guys will all look forward to the next chapter!**


	8. Kakashi's Books

**Author's Note: Yeah, I know, I usually update my stories in a pattern (from the ones that haven't been updated the longest to the ones that have been updated the most recently. But I'm sure you guys don't mind me updating this story way early since I did kind of leave you at a humorous cliffhanger (runs and hides from flying computers thrown by vengeful readers). So, you all know what time it is now, don't you?**

**Sasuke: "For me to marry Sakura and have her bear Uchiha heirs?"**

**Sakura: Whacks him over the head. "You baka! Is that all I'm good for to you?"**

**Sasuke: "I didn't say that…"**

**Sakura: "I can always marry Lee-san instead."**

**Sasuke: "NO!"**

**Lee: "Yippee!" **

**Yuugi-chan: Looks at them strangely. "No, it's time for the author's response to her readers' questions.**

**Sasuke: "Damn!" Looks over at Lee. "Oi! Get your filthy hands of my fiancée you heathen!"**

**Answers to Reader Response:**

**Kohona Ninja Sasuke's Lover: Yes, Sasuke will help himself to Kakashi's books quite soon in this story (more than likely in this chapter).**

**Ayuka-chan: See above for the answer to your question. As for the pink, frilly apron, it's all true! He does have a secret fetish for it! I have proof in photographs! Wahahaha!**

**Itachi: "Ack! Don't show her those!"**

**Yuugi-chan: "Who's going to stop me?" Runs off with the photos.**

**Itachi: Runs after her. "Yuugi-chan, how much do you want for those photos!"**

_Italics- thoughts

* * *

_

**Chapter 8: Kakashi's Books**

Sasuke's feet pounded the damp ground as he ran, spraying what was left over of the morning's dew. _Great, how am I ever going to explain this! _Naruto had told him that he had spread the news to Sakura's parents first, and that he should start there. Sasuke didn't need to be told twice. Naruto was still talking to what he thought was Sasuke, but it was actually a Sasuke-shaped dust cloud left over from when Sasuke sped away. The village wasn't too crowded at this time of day, as it was still early. Sasuke still had a bad feeling that he was going to be tormented by what little friends he had and be swamped with wailing fangirls. _Is Sakura still a part of that group, or is she beyond that now? Do I no longer regard her as the annoying little fangirl that chased after me for years? No! She'll always be annoying! I refuse to think of her as anything else! But maybe… No! No, no, no! _Sasuke nearly crashed into the Haruno's door, as it swung open before Sasuke had even shaken off his thoughts and raised a hand to the door to knock.

"Uchiha! I knew you couldn't be trusted!" Sakura's father roared into Sasuke's face, sending flecks of spit spattering onto him. Sasuke resisted the urge to spit at the man in return. Sasuke swallowed nervously.

"Gomen, but there's been a slight misunderstanding. You see, I—"

"No excuses! How dare you violate my daughter!" the man screeched back.

"Otousan?" Sasuke was grateful to hear Sakura's voice come from within the house. He caught a glimpse of her behind her father. _Maybe now we can clear things up a little better._

"Hai?" her father replied, an affectionate look on his face. The look, Sasuke noticed, was also full of pity. Pity that Sasuke knew was aimed at her at no fault of her own.

"Who's at the door?" she asked.

"That bastard Uchiha," her father spat back.

"Otousan, I already told you, he didn't do anything!"

"Sakura, I know he's your friend and all, but how can you feel sympathy for that monster? He raped you, didn't he!" Her father's eyes narrowed in suspicion towards Sasuke. The Uchiha also noticed that there was a strong hate filling those eyes. _Why me?_

"No." Sakura replied bluntly.

"Nani?" the man inquired.

"He didn't rape me."

"So you're telling me you had sex with this traitor willingly!" Her father's face was contorted in disgust.

"I'm not saying that."

"So what the hell happened!"

Sakura sighed, "I just slept with him when—"

"Ah ha! So you did!"

"Let me finish God damn it! I didn't sleep with him in _that _sense. It was raining, and I was afraid of the thunder and lightning, so I jumped in his bed, and he comforted me. That's all."

"I told you so." Sakura's father turned around to face his wife. "It's shameful that can't even trust your own daughter."

"But I— He's an Uchiha!" her father sputtered.

"No buts! Now tell me how we're supposed to settle this matter now that you've gone and told the Hokage before you learned the whole story?"

"YOU TOLD THE HOKAGE!" Sasuke shouted in terror. "SHE'LL KILL ME!"

"No she won't," her mother replied calmly.

"Uh Okasan?" Sakura tugged on her mother's sleeve. "Actually, she will. You know that Sasuke has a very fine line between staying in Konoha and breaking the laws. One slip, no matter how small, she'll tear him limb from limb, literally! She's really _that _strong! And I bet she's really pissed off now that my _intelligent _father has gone and told her that her favorite and only student was broken in by a once missing-nin and S-class criminal."

"Well, what was I supposed to do?" her father retorted. "Just sit there and wait at the door so I could kill the Uchiha when he came by to rape you again?"

"For the last time, HE DIDN'T RAPE ME!"

"We're probably going to have to settle this in the village square in front of an audience. That's what's usually done for trials in Konoha, weither it be execution or stealing a piece of candy," Sasuke spoke up. _I'll ask it again. Why me?_

"Look," her mother said, "we'll handle things on this end as best as we can. You two, in the meantime, go out and enjoy yourselves. Sakura did say she wanted to train with a sparring partner in Taijutsu." Sasuke looked over at Sakura.

"You know that I'd beat you into the ground if you trained with me," he said.

"I can always train with Lee-san," she countered, a challenging glint in her eye.

"NO!"

"That's what I thought."

* * *

Both of the young ninjas sat under a large tree, exhausted.

"Where the hell did you learn to do that!" Sasuke asked, rolling over on his side to look at his sparring partner for the day.

"Do what?" she asked back.

"Concentrate all that chakra into one point and putting it into your attacks."

"Guess."

"Sakura, I'm really not in the mood."

"Well, guess anyway."

Sasuke sighed, "Fine, Kakashi?"

"Nope," Sakura replied. "The Hokage. I _am_ her student after all. Besides that, I do have a natural talent at chakra control, remember?" Sasuke flipped over onto his back.

"I meant to say that," he interjected. Sakura scoffed in response. Abruptly, Sasuke sneezed. _Great, I think a bug just flew up my nose. _Sakura raised an eyebrow. _Sasuke-kun can sneeze? I didn't think he was even capable of coughing. _She pushed herself off the ground.

"Arrigato," she said, bowing.

"What for?" Sasuke asked.

"For sparring with me," she replied. Sasuke waved it off.

"It was no big deal."

"Anyways, I'm going to go now, so I'll see you around, all right?"

"Tch, whatever." Sasuke watched her walk away. _You do have to admit though; she does have a nice ass. _Sasuke agreed with this thought so much that he didn't even bother scolding himself this time. After a few minutes of contemplating on this thought, Sasuke felt someone tap his shoulder. Sasuke turned around to find Kakashi as the culprit, the usual "Come, Come Paradise" book in his hand.

"Oi, Sasuke," Kakashi whispered, looking around anxiously.

"What do you want?" Sasuke scowled.

"I heard what happened between you and Sakura. I thought you might want to borrow this so you can get some ideas for next time," he replied in a rather cheerful voice.

"What do you mean next time!" Sasuke screeched.

"You know, the next time you guys have sex."

"WE DIDN'T HAVE SEX!"

"Come on now, don't be shy. Take it." Kakashi shoved the book into Sasuke hands. "Have fun kiddo!" He rubbed Sasuke on the head and skipped away. _Perverted idiot. _Sasuke shook his head, trying to put his messed up hair back in the right place. _So now what am I supposed to do with this? _Sasuke flipped the book over in hands. _Still, I wonder what's in here. Wait, no way. We're not going there! Oh come on, just one little peek. Who knows, it could be interesting. Fine, a quick peek and we throw it into the trash. _Sasuke had just opened the book when Sakura returned.

"Sasuke-kun, what's that you're reading?" she inquired upon seeing the pink book. _Is that "Come, Come Paradise" he's reading? _

Sasuke quickly put the book behind his back. "Uh, what book?" _Oh lord, he is reading it. This is probably Kakashi's doing, but Sasuke is a seventeen-year old boy. He is in that weird and perverted stage in his life. Let's just drop the subject right now and pretend we never saw it. I will use it as ammo if Sasuke is criticizing me on my Taijutsu, though._

"Tsunade-sama wishes to see you in her office," Sakura informed him with a sigh.

"Nani? What for?" he asked.

"What for! What do you think!"

"Oh boy…"

* * *

**Author's End Note: You can't feel sorry for Sasuke for looking in the book. He shouldn't have opened it in the first place. But don't worry, he'll get his chance to see what Kakashi's so interested in his book for… XD**


	9. What's in Your Back Pocket?

**Author's Note: All right, the fun begins! Everyone note that Sasuke still has Kakashi's book in his back pocket… The title of this chapter also reminds me of that credit card commercial slogan, "What's in your wallet?" but I didn't realize it until I made the title of the chapter up… Now, some more answers to your questions and comments!**

**Otaku Sarri: He might, he might not. I'm trying to keep this "T"-rated or below. I know it's not much an answer to your question, but I haven't really thought that far yet. He probably won't do it anytime soon because he has enough on his back with this slight problem, but he might… It all depends on how well he's going to be able to control himself and his hormones.**

**XyoushaX: Well, _that _was definitely not what I was expecting you (or anyone else for that matter) to say! Actually, she wouldn't be able to tell if she did that (plus, I'm sure she would be anything _but _happy if she did), they'd have to do DNA testing and all that junk to be able to tell, but let's just say Tsunade wasn't thinking quite clearly at that time (too much sake if you ask me). Also, Sasuke's a smart person (well, _most _of the time anyway), so he probably already knows from asking as a little kid (in fifth grade, I didn't know what a virgin was, and when some kids asked if I was, I said no. The next day I asked my mother what it was and she told me and I told the principal about the situation, and he was not at all pleased with those kids. The point is, when you're little, you're not afraid to speak your mind. Well, at least I'm not anyways), so if you can imagine him asking now, you can imagine a three-year old Sasuke asking the poor ten-year old Itachi how it's done. XD**

**Kohona Ninja Sasuke's Lover: Sure, but I'll keep the originals. (Holds photos out of Itachi's reach)  
**

**-Yuugi-chan**

_Italics- thoughts

* * *

_

**Chapter 9: What's in Your Back Pocket?**

"Alright Tsunade-sama! I brought him!" Sakura announced as she opened the door to her office. Of course, the sight that greeted them was common, but sad, a messy desk, empty sake bottles, and a sleeping Tsunade drooling onto her desk. "OI! TSUNADE-SAMA!" Tsunade jumped up with a start, cursing at the person who had woken her up from her beauty rest. Rubbing her eyes, she focused on the young couple.

"Well, if it isn't the rapist," she said, looking towards Sasuke, and he sweatdropped.

"FOR THE LAST TIME TSUANDE! HE DIDN'T BREAK ME!" Sakura shouted.

"Oh, he didn't?" she inquired. Sakura shook her head. "Well, why didn't you say so in the first place?" Sakura slapped a hand to her forehead. _She's had_ _one too many bottles of sake…_

"You mean after all this trouble, you just decide to let him go?"

"Would you rather me not?"

"No, it's just that I- never mind. So, are we allowed to go?"

"Hai."

"Good."

* * *

When they were outside, Sasuke thought all their troubles were over. He couldn't have been more wrong. A herd of girls from his fan club came streaming towards him. _Shit… _

"Sakura! Run! RUN!" he shouted at his pink-haired teammate. She shook her head.

"I can deal with it," she calmly replied. Sasuke was about to open his mouth to protest, but was immediately bombarded with sobbing girls. _Oh__please help me get through this god… _

"Why'd it have to be her? Why not me?" one of them wailed. Obviously, they too, had heard the "news". Sasuke didn't know how to reply. If he said he didn't, they'd be all over him again. If he said he did, more rumors would spread and he was betting Sakura would be pissed. _Why me?_ While all of his fangirls were swarming all over him, Sakura dragged Sasuke out from under them and pulled him along as she ran.

"Quick, to my house!" she sharply whispered. _Is she insane? Her father will kill me!_ As Sakura dragged him away, she saw Rock Lee walking towards them. _Oh hell…_

"Sakura-san, is it true?" he said, tears streaming down his face. _Lee-san will believe me. _

"No," she replied.

"You mean Sasuke didn't take you out for ice-cream?" Sakura nearly fell over.

"What?" Apparently, Naruto had told the thick-browed ninja a different story. Sakura breathed a sigh of relief. She looked back over her shoulder and noticed Sasuke's fan club starting to catch up with them. "Lee-san," she said, "could you do me a really big favor?"

"Anything for you Sakura-san," he replied.

"Please stall Sasuke-kun's fan club until we can get away."

"No problem! Anything for my rival." Lee ran over to the group of girls and flashed them a big smile, his trademark "ding" glinting off his teeth. "Hey girls! How are all of you today?" He gave them a thumbs-up. All the girls gagged and ran off. Apparently, Lee knew how to scare women away as well as attract them.

"Arrigato!" Sakura called to him as she and Sasuke made their way to her house.

* * *

"What are you doing here again Uchiha?" Sakura's father spat acidly.

"Uh, no reason. I was just about to leave," Sasuke replied nervously.

"Just about to leave my ass!" Sakura said, pulling the Uchiha back by the arm. "I invited you, remember?" _Please Sakura, don't put me through this!_

"I will not allow it! So what if he didn't rape you? I still don't trust him! I could never trust someone with my daughter who has 'Come, Come Paradise' in has back pocket!" her father retorted. _Oh shit. I still do have that book in my back pocket, don't I?_

"See Sakura, I'm not wanted here! So I'll just be on my way and-" the fidgeting Sasuke was once again cut off.

"You will not! So what if he has 'Come, Come Paradise' in his back pocket? You trust me with Kakashi and he carries all three volumes," Sakura argued.

"That's a different situation Sakura. He was your teacher and an older man who knows better. Uchiha, on the other hand, is younger than you and is in that perverted stage in his life." Sakura rolled her eyes. _Kakashi's been perverted since day one… _

"Look," she said, "You two are going to get to know and accept each other because I want Sasuke-kun for my husband!" _I can't believe I just said that…

* * *

_

**Author's End Note: So, it's finally out in the open! Wait until the two men have to put up with each other in the next chapter. Just wait… (Laughs evily)**


	10. Snickering in the Background

**Author's Note: I'm very glad that chapter nine was very well received. Yes, I know Sakura's outburst was sudden, but I thought you guys might like it if I spiced it up a little.**

**(Watches Sasuke chase after Lee with a kunai because he was flirting with Sakura, and sweatdrops) **

**-Yuugi-chan**

_Italics- thoughts

* * *

_

**Chapter 10: Snickering in the Background  
**

Sasuke gave his teammate a dumbfounded look. _What the hell is she talking about? _Sakura covered her mouth with both her hands and flushed a deep scarlet. Her father stood there gaping like a fish. Even though distracted, if only for a moment, her father recovered first.

"_What_ did you say?" he asked, seeing if he should believe his ears lest they deceive him.

"I…" Sakura was unable to continue. Sasuke, feeling a bit gutsy from his joy of the statement from Sakura, plastered a cold look on his face, wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist (who was quite startled by the action), and pulled her to him.

"She said she wants to be wife," he replied in Sakura's stead. Sakura looked up at him. Was that possessiveness she saw on his face? _Sasuke-kun is a tad bit overprotective. He's jealous of my own father._

"I know what she said!" her father snarled, now purple in the face. Before he could open his mouth again to spit something back out at the boy he loathed, Sakura's mother came streaking out of the house and literally jumped on Sasuke in happiness.

"I didn't think Sakura would decide that quick!" she squealed. "Oh, how my little girl is all grown up now!" At this point, she tackled Sakura into a bear hug so Sakura had to struggle to get the words out of her mouth.

"Okasan," she gagged, "I didn't mean it!" Everyone froze to this sentence, this small statement or declaration (whichever you prefer). Sasuke's shoulders slumped in defeat. _Damn. I can't win, can I?_

"Ha! I knew it!" cried her father.

"But why not?" questioned her mother.

"Well, what about the other suitors? I mean, there's Lee-san and that other guy who took me out to dinner two weeks ago," Sakura replied. Sasuke's eyes narrowed. _What is she think about them for? It's supposed to be me! Me!_

"Sakura, I'm leaving!" he spat out sourly to her.

"Nani?"

"You heard me! Don't come around to my house anymore if you're not serious about something!" And with that, he stomped off.

* * *

Sasuke sat on his bed and put his head in his hands. _Damn it. _He flopped down on his back and closed his eyes, his head hanging of the edge of his bed. _It's a comfortable position, but all the blood is rushing to my head. _He didn't move despite his thoughts. A cool breeze came through the window, ruffling his hair. He heard a knock at his door. _What now? I don't want to get up. _Nevertheless, he went to the door (quite reluctantly might I add). It was Sakura. 

"I told you to stop coming here," he said bitterly.

"But, why?" she asked, a sad look on her face.

"Because you lie!"

Sakura choked back a sob.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I'll stop coming." Tears starting running down her face and Sasuke couldn't stand the sight of it. _Great. How can I resist such a pitiful sight? _Sasuke was snapped from his thoughts as Sakura turned and walked away. He started and grabbed her hand.

"Wait." Sasuke tugged on her arm, causing her to fall back on his chest. His arms tightened compulsively around her. "Wait."

"Why?" she asked. "You don't want me around."

"No," he said, shaking his head. "That's not true."

"Then why?"

"I don't know. I'm just upset about earlier, I guess." _Great, now I'm getting all soft and emotional! Must put on cold demeanor. Must put on cold demeanor! _He let her go and flopped back down upon his bed once again. _Great, just great! Now I forgot what I was thinking about! Must think of revenge. But Sakura is kind of cute. No, revenge you stupid idiot! Revenge! _He heard the door close behind someone in the next room. _You stupid idiot! Now Sakura left! Now what am I supposed to do? _

"Uh, Sasuke-kun?" _Oh, she didn't leave, never mind then… _

"Hai?" he said without looking up.

"Otousan wants a word with you."

"There is absolutely no way in hell I'm talking to your father."

"And why not?"

"Because I just don't like him."

"I know that, but that doesn't change the fact that he still wants to speak with you."

"Why should I?"

Sakura left out a long breath. "Fine, do what you wish."

"That's better."

"You know I'm not always going to be this lenient."

"Since when?"

"Is there any way I can finish a sentence without you asking a question in the middle?"

"No."

"Figures. Have you made anything to eat?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I'm not hungry." _Well, at least not hungry for my cooking anyway. I want to eat your cooking! Say the stupid words already! Say, "I want you to could for me!" But no, you have to go and listen to your stupid, blind pride!_

"You want me to cook for you, is that it?"

"No." _How the hell did she know? I'm I really **that **easy to read?"_

"Yes you do."

"Fine, alright. I want to your cooking! Happy now?"

"Maybe." _Great, now she's going all questiony on me!_

"Oh, I almost forgot. I brought you something."

"And what would that be?"

"Tomatoes." _Tomatoes! Yay! She brought me tomatoes! I'm in heaven! Thank you god!_

"So?"

"So what?"

"So why did you bring me tomatoes?"

"Because I know you like them."

"I could always get some from the store."

"God damn it Sasuke! When someone gives you a gift, you're supposed to take it and thank him or her for it! I worked hard growing these tomatoes and now you say you can just go to the store to get them!" _She grows tomatoes? Now she really **would **be the perfect wife. _Another knock was heard at the door. Sakura went and answered it.

"Oh, hey Lee-san." Sasuke sat bolt upright, causing him to knock his head on lamp hanging from the ceiling. Sasuke landed right back onto the bed from the impact. _Ow. That's going to leave a mark._ _When did that lamp get so low? _

"Gomen, I didn't mean to forget about our date," he heard Sakura say. _DATE? DID SHE JUST SAY DATE? _All the while Naruto had a confused look on his face.

"Why are you calling me thick brow's name?" Sakura lightly punched.

"Don't call him that! Besides, have you ever seen Sasuke in over-possessive mode?"

"No."

"So shut up and play along."

"Sorry about leaving so early Sasuke-kun. I have to go now."

"You are not leaving. There is no way I'm letting you go out on a date with **"him"**. Snickering could be heard in the background. "What's so damn funny?"

"You are **way **too over-protective. I can have some fun ever once and awhile." _Fun? What does she mean by fun? Oh my god, don't tell me she's having sex with him! _Naruto burst out laughing at the horrified expression on his best friend's face.

"Nice face Sasuke-bastard!" he called out.

"Naruto! When the hell did you get here?"

"Five minutes ago."

"You and Lee are in this together, aren't you?"

"No. Lee's not even here!"

"Sakura…" Sasuke was now turning purple.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself!"

"THAT IS NOT FUNNY!" The whole room went quiet and the echo from Sasuke's roar could be heard throughout the room.

"Uh, heh heh. I better be going now," Naruto said and ran out the door.

"Oi, Naruto! Wait for me! I owe you one! I'll take you to the ramen shop! My treat!" Naruto let out I giant whoop and raced Sakura all the way there. _I am going to kill them as soon as I get my hands on them…

* * *

_

**Author's End Note: Nope, Sasuke and Sakura's dad don't have to put up with each other _just _yet. Just wait for it and be patient! Ideas are coming slowly.**


	11. Rivals for the Prize

**Author's Note: I'm running really low on ideas here, so basically I'm just stalling time right now…**

**-Yuugi-chan**

_Italics- thoughts

* * *

_

**Chapter 11: Rivals for the Prize**

Sasuke was back to lying on his bed once again, and, no matter how hard he tried not to; his mind kept drifting back to a certain pink-haired girl. He hadn't seen her for a couple of days now, and he missed her _a lot_. He was disturbed from his thoughts by someone calling his name.

"Oi! Sasuke!" He propped himself up on his arms and stared at the door.

"Come in," he dully said to the person outside. In came bounding the last person he wanted to see, Rock Lee. "What do you want Lee?" he asked as he turned on the faucet in the kitchen and filled up a glass of water.

"I just wanted to tell you how my date with Sakura-san went!" he enthusiastically chirped. Sakura spit out the water he was drinking _accidentally _into Lee's face (not to mention spraying the rest of room). Lee stood there and blinked as if nothing happened. _Ha that'll show him! _Sasuke's ego said. _Yeah but, look at the mess you've made. Everything's wet! _Sasuke conscious half-heartily agreed. _It'll dry, _his ego countered. Sasuke shook his head. _Great, now I'm hearing voices!_

"Sorry," he said, not sorry at all.

"What for?" Lee asked.

"Never mind. So, you were saying?"

"Well, I took Sakura out to this nice, expensive restaurant with the money I earned for doing some ranked missions. We talked a bit about life in general, and then when I brought her home, she _kissed _me!" Lee swelled with pride. Sasuke put down the glass he was holding, afraid he might break it if his stress and jealously level went up any higher. _Damn it! She kissed him! The ultimate prize, and he got it before I did!_ _That's supposed to be me in his shoes! Grr… Damn it!_ Sasuke took a few deep breaths in an attempt to calm himself down (unsuccessfully might I add). _So beat him into a bloody pulp! _His ego piped up. _No, no, no. Let's not do that. Sakura would be pretty upset if we did. _His conscious reasoned with him. _He deserves it! _His ego shot back. _No he doesn't you pompous brat! _Ego and Conscious then proceeded to get into a scuffle; leaving a dust cloud in their wake. Sasuke shook his head once agian. _You guys are useless…

* * *

_

Sasuke knocked on Sakura's door. Her father opened it. _Oh shit, just great…_

"Now what Uchiha? Come here to rape my daughter again?" he spat.

"I thought we already established the fact that I didn't!" Sasuke responded. Her father snorted. "Anyway, I came to see your daughter, so can I?"

"No." _I should've known that that would be the answer. _

"Otousan!" Sakura's voice could be heard from behind her father.

"Fine, fine. Just be quick about it. I don't want him here any longer than necessary."

"So, what can I do for you Sasuke-kun?" _You could do a lot of things for me. The first of which involves both of us naked, and then… Hold up! Wait a moment! You **do not** want to say that!_

"Well, I was wondering if you'd like to come and take a walk with me?" he scratched the back of his neck nervously. _Nice save! _His ego and conscious told him.

"Sure! I mean, why the hell not?" she replied glaring at her father who was shaking his head "no" and silently pleading with her. He eventually snorted and put his nose snobbishly up in the air. _You many have won the battle Uchiha, but you have not won the war…

* * *

_

Everyone was staring at them. The girls glaring at Sakura for what god knows about. The men, well, they were just surprised to see such a strange couple. _Oh come on, isn't it obvious? I'm obviously the one for her! Don't you pea-brains get it? _After all, they _were _holding hands like a pair of people in love would do.They had been silent for quite a long while now, and Sasuke was not one for starting conversation (then again, neither Uchihas were). It was blatantly obvious that the Uchiha was lacking in social skills (an area were he thought his brother _used _to excel in) by the question he asked next.

"So, you slept with Lee?" he asked, but then realized that he had slipped up on the question he was going to ask. You see, his was going to say "so how did the date with Lee go," but his brain was thinking of all the things he wanted to do to her, and so said sentence was the result. "Wait! That's not what I meant! I meant how did the date with Lee go?" Sakura looked up at him and raised one thin, pink eyebrow. _Someone's thinking naughty thoughts… _It was true too. Sasuke sometimes couldn't stop his train of thoughts and he'd get a hard-on.

"It was fine," she replied, saying nothing about the previous question. Sasuke was about to open his mouth to apologize for his strange intrusion, but rain pouring down upon them made him stop. _Shit, not again… _Seeing Sakura's house as the closest, they went there for shelter. Sasuke was going to leave to go to his own house, but Sakura's mother grabbed him by the back of his wide shirt collar.

"I am _not _going to let you go out in that rain and having you catch a cold! You're just going to have to stay here for the time being. A flash of lightning and a loud crack of thunder resounded through the house as Sasuke and Sakura's father glared at each other.

"Both of you stop it!" Sakura scolded. "You guys are going to have to put up with each other weither you like it or not!"

* * *

**Author's End Note: Now they have to put up with each other! Yeah, rating's starting to rise with all the sexual references and other stuff like that. **


	12. Bonding Well, Sort of

**Author's Note: Almost pushing one hundred reviews for this story (but the number of reviews a story has has nothing to do with it's quality)! Anyways, I thank you all for your reviews! Thank you! (Hugs everyone)**

**Sasuke: Oi! What about me?**

**Yuugi-chan: What about you?**

**Sasuke: Don't I get a hug?**

**Yuugi-chan: No.**

**Sasuke: Wah, I want a hug!**

**Sakura: Aw, you poor thing! (Hugs him)**

**Sasuke: (Gives Yuugi-chan a triumphant smirk)**

**Yuugi-chan: What are you smirking at? Just because _you_ enjoy the feeling of being pushed up against Sakura's breasts does not mean I do!**

**Sakura: IS THAT WHAT THIS IS ALL ABOUT? (Smacks him)**

**Sasuke: (Sighs and rubs his now sore cheek) I can't win, can I?**

**Sakura and Yuugi-chan: No!**

**Sasuke: (Sob)**

_Italics- thoughts

* * *

_

**Chapter 12: Bonding (Well, Sort of)**

The two glared at each other as another flash of lighting illuminated the room.

"What are you staring at Uchiha?" Sakura's father spat. Sasuke said nothing and put on his usual cold demeanor. Sakura came up and tapped him on the shoulder. His eyes immediately softened when he turned around to face her.

"You need something Sakura?" he asked. _Because I certainly could use a hug._

"Do you need a hug?" she asked him back.

"No." _How the hell does she know these things?_

"Yes you do."

"No I don't."

"Well you're going to get one anyways." She wrapped her arms around him and gave him hug that he thought was the best he had ever received in his life. Sasuke turned around and gave her father a triumphant smirk. _Ha, look who I have in my arms! _Sakura's father started to turn red. _Grr… Damn it! He's winning! Must not let the Uchiha win, must not let the Uchiha win! _Sakura's mother, meanwhile, gushed with happiness. _I want to hug him too… But then again, it **is**_ _Sakura's boyfriend, so that wouldn't be right. Sigh, my little baby's all grown up now. _Sakura released Sasuke (much to his disappointment) and tugged on his arm.

"Sasuke-kun! Come outside in the rain with me!" she chirped.

"Sakura, you heard what your mother said. We shouldn't go out there," Sasuke sighed.

"Do you think I care about that?"

"Sakura…" _You idiot! Why are you arguing with her? Let her do what she wants! We might be rewarded with a kiss for our efforts! Wait a moment, what am I thinking? Then don't think you idiot! Just do it anyways! _"All right."

"You are not going anywhere!" a voice boomed. Sasuke turned around only to come face-to-face with Sakura's father. Sakura's _angry _father.

"Otousan!" Sakura cried. "But I want to!"

"You could've done this with Lee when he was over here when it rained last time!" her father countered. _What? How dare he compare me to that green-suited bastard!_

"But Lee-san's different!" Sakura argued. "He's just a friend! Sasuke's more than that to me!"

"Then why did you go out with him?"

"Because it was his reward for training me in Taijutsu! Please?"

"No!"

"But why not?"

"Because I don't like him!"

"Why?"

"Because he's a pompous, selfish, arrogant jerk!" _How dare he! _Sasuke thought.

"He may be like that most of the time!" _What? She thinks of me that way now too? My life is now worthless! _His ego and conscious sobbed in a corner. "But there are times when he isn't! I love Sasuke-kun!" Sasuke's ears perked up. _Did she just say what I thought she said?_

"It's because of his looks, isn't it?" Sakura's father spat.

"Not anymore," she replied. _Score! _Sasuke thought.

"Then how could you love an Uchiha?"

Sakura looked down at the ground, "I don't know…" _What does she mean she doesn't know? Does there have to be a reason for her to love me? You love me just because you do! Right? Is there something the matter with being in love with me? _Another crack of thunder resounded through the house. When it quieted down, Sakura spoke her answer, "I just do…"

* * *

**Author's End Note: I know, short chapter, but I promise the next one will be longer! It will have everything from a romance scene to comedy! Anyways, I really hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	13. Kisses in the Rain

**Author's Note: All right, here's the longer chapter I promised you all! (Looks to the side to see Sasuke and Itachi stumbling along, supporting the other up. They both look her way.)**

**Sasuke: Oh God, no! She's here to torture us again! (Clings to Itachi.)**

**Yuugi-chan: And just exactly _how _did I torture you?**

**Itachi: You made us go through marching band camp with you!**

**Yuugi-chan: Oh, it wasn't _that _bad.**

**Sasuke and Itachi: Yes it was!**

**Sasuke: You made me get sick!**

**Yuugi-chan: Nobody made you barf your guts up, you just decided to be an asshole and not drink anything during the breaks, causing you to get dehydrated. For someone who wants to get stronger than his brother, you sure aren't very smart. Even Itachi knew to get water.**

**Itachi: The insane woman has a point Ototo.**

**Yuugi-chan: (Snap!) What was that?**

**Itachi: No, nothing! I didn't say anything at all! But damn, did you have to get our ankles all scraped up during marching fundamentals? (Rubs one of his scraped ankles.)**

**Yuugi-chan: That's why you don't wear sandals when you march you moron! And guess what? You guys are going with me again tomorrow!**

**Sasuke and Itachi: Noooo!**

**Sasuke: (Clings to Itachi again.) Help me Nii-san! She's going to be the death of us all!**

**Yuugi-chan: Wahahahaha! Bow before me! I have both of the Uchiha geniuses trembling in my presence!**

**Itachi: Ototo, kill me right now. I'm begging you, just kill me right now.**

**While writing this little scenario, it occurred to me that that just might make a really good one-shot story. That might be what I write next while I work on the promised ItachixSakura story.**

**-Yuugi-chan**

_Italics- thoughts

* * *

_

**Chapter 13: Kisses in the Rain**

The house was quiet for a moment or two before Sakura pulled herself together and tugged on her childhood crush's sleeve intending to lead him out of the house.

"Come on Sasuke-kun! Let's go out in the rain together!" she said happily, jumping up and down in excitement. "Hurry, before Otousan changes his mind!"

"All right, all right, I'm coming. You don't have to shout," he replied, hands shoved into his pockets. She ran out into the rain with Sasuke trudging behind her, and closed the door before her father could protest. Sasuke pouted as soon as he stepped outside, now thoroughly soaked to the bone. He was not enjoying this one bit. _God damn it, I **hate** getting wet! _He looked towards Sakura who seemed to be thoroughly enjoying herself. She had her head thrown back and was laughing in pure happiness. Sasuke thought he had never seen her _this _happy before. _I guess she really does like the rain… _Sakura looked towards him when she felt his intense gaze upon her. She blushed a bit when she saw the way he was looking at her. He had stopped pouting, and now had a small hint of a smirk on his face. Sakura had an idea of what he was thinking, but then shook her head when she thought about it. You never could tell with Uchiha Sasuke, and she could read him better than anyone.

"Sasuke-kun, is something wrong?" she asked him. Sasuke looked up at her face (because, let's just say that his eyes were where they weren't supposed to be) and what he saw there almost made him fall backwards. Her face was flushed from the effort of her laughing and the rain made her pale and smooth skin glisten, which, Sasuke thought, made her all the more beautiful.

"No, I'm okay," he said, shaking his head in response to her question. He then reverted his gaze back to where he was previously looking. Her clothes were soaking wet making them stick to her body. Because they were sticking to her body, the result was what she would look like if she were in a wet t-shirt contest. _That _was what he was looking at. _Now there's a sight for sore eyes._

"Sasuke-kun…"

"Huh?" he said, snapping his head back up.

"Why were you looking at my breasts?"

"Ummm…" _Great, now how are you going to get out of this one? _"Sorry," was all he managed to say.

"Sasuke!" He made a pouty face when he realized the rain was pouring down harder. "You don't like the rain, do you?"

"I never said that," he countered.

"But you don't, am I right?"

"Yes," he said, looking down at his shoes. _Great, just great. Now I've probably gone and insulted her!_

"Aw," she said sympathetically. "Come here." He looked up. _What does she want me for? Does it really matter? Just go do it you stupid idiot! _He took a few steps towards her. "A little closer." He stopped right in front of her. "There you go." She took his face in both her hands and drew him still closer.

His face was just inches away from hers when he said, "Sakura, what are you doing?"

"If you don't like the rain, then let me at least give you something to make you feel better. I hate seeing you upset over anything, especially something I can fix," she replied softly. _What's she getting at? _Sasuke thought.

"Sakura, I don't…" he was cut off when she led his face the rest of the way towards her and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. His day was instantly made better. Sasuke just stood there dumbly, unsure of what to do.

"What the matter Sasuke-kun? You didn't like it?" She began to draw away, but Sasuke pressed a hand to her back and pulled her back towards him. To be honest, her action of pulling away from him snapped him out of his stunned silence, afraid that she might have gotten disgusted with him, and automatically drew her back towards his body once more.

"What gave you that impression?" he whispered to her, leaning his head back down towards hers. "Who said I didn't like it?" He then swooped down and covered his mouth with hers. Sakura was surprised at first and resisted, but having the feel of his fingers threading through her hair and his lips against her own, she shortly gave in. Sasuke was glad of this as he was ignited with a passion so fierce that he couldn't contain it and now he could do more of what he wished to with her. That first kiss that she had planted on his lips had awoken something inside him and when she started to pull away, Sasuke found he wanted more. He ran his tongue along the crease of her lips and she started to shy away, but then thought better of it and opened up to him. He greedily tasted her and she tasted and smelled like the rain. They slanted kiss after kiss until Sasuke saw fireworks dance in front of his eyes and his brain said he needed air. Sasuke broke the kiss and leaned down to kiss her neck and she gave off a small moan in pleasure, an indication that she wanted more of what he was giving her. A crash of thunder and a flash of lighting broke her out of her trance and she pushed away a Sasuke that was recently suckling her neck, enjoying the taste of it.

"Sasuke!" she exclaimed when he tried to come back for more. "Stop!"

A disappointed Sasuke looked down at his feet before mumbling a "sorry." She was still breathing heavily when she walked into the house with him behind her. Sakura's father was sitting on the couch like before, reading a newspaper, completely clueless to what had gone on outside. Her mother was humming happily to herself remembering when she was that age. She knew fully well as to what they were doing. She handed her daughter some towels to dry off with and the pink-haired ninja threw one at him. Sasuke, still overwhelmed by the past moments' events, fell over when the towel landed flat into his face...

* * *

**Author's End Note: I know, not exactly funny, but there really was nothing funny about the situation in this chapter anyways.**


	14. Spicy Food

**Author's Note: I'm going to be taking a somewhat small break from fanfiction writing after this update. This will help me get better ideas for my stories (original and otherwise), and give me more of a chance to develop MoonLance a bit more. So, you won't be seeing any fanfiction from me for about a month or two until I get used to the tenth grade work and schedule. Thank you so much for your cooperation, encouragement, and patience with me!**

**-Yuugi-chan

* * *

**

**Chapter 14: Spicy Food**

After the couple had dried off, Sasuke looked out the window. The thunder and lightning had stopped, but it was still raining rather heavily. Sasuke, deciding that now would be a good time to go home without having the chance of being struck by an electrical storm, opened the door and started to step outside. Once again, Sakura's mother stuck her hand out and grabbed the back of his shirt collar, preventing him from going any further.

"What did I tell you last time?" her mother asked him, now a bit irritated that her orders were being disobeyed.

"But," he protested, trying to keep her fromstrangling him with his shirt,"I don't want to intrude on your dinner or anything like that."

"Nonsense," she replied. "You're welcome to stay and have dinner with us." This earned Sakura's mom a glare from her husband.

"But…" She cut him off short.

"Sakura's making it."

"Oh, alright then." Sakura shook her head. The Uchiha genius was _so _predictable when it came to these matters. He didn't just want a free meal; he wanted a free meal made by _her_.

"What do you want then?" Sakura asked him.

"Rice balls!" was the immediate reply. Sakura sweatdropped.

"Do you eat any _other_ than that?"

"Tomatoes."

"Is that all you live off of?"

"Pretty much, yeah." She sweatdropped again.

"How about I make a western-style meal?" she suggested.

"And what's that going to be?" he asked, disappointed that he wasn't going to get his favorite food.

"I can make a Mexican rice dish."

"What's in it?"

"Tomatoes…"

"OKAY!" he cut her off. _Geez, I didn't even get to finish…

* * *

_

"Alright, you can come in now!" Sakura said as she finished up the last of her cooking. The three people came walking in. "Did you wash your hands?" she asked them. Her mother and father nodded, while Sasuke, on the other hand, dashed out of the room. _Oops, I forgot! _Sakura put a hand to her head. Sasuke was acting rather much like Naruto now. _I think the kiss got to his brain. _Sasuke walked back in acting like nothing had happened. _Why that arrogant… _She restrained herself from thinking the last word of the insult.

Once everyone had sat down, Sakura put the food out. Just when they were about to eat, Sakura spoke up.

"Sasuke, I warn you, that is _really _spicy," she said. "You _will _burn your stomach out if you eat that too fast." Sasuke scoffed at her and gave her a look that said he didn't really care.

"Who do you think I am," he retorted, "Naruto?" _Alright, let him find out the hard way… _Sasuke, who was extremely hungry, dove into the food. About ten seconds later, Sakura found him turning red. She could almost see visible steam coming out of his ears. She wouldn't have been surprisedthat if he opened his mouththat fire wouldcome out.

"I told you so…" she stated, handing him a piece of bread.

"Why are you giving me bread?" he sputtered, his eyes watering from the spice.

"That dish has habanero peppers in it. The hottest pepper in the world. Water won't do you much good no matter how much your body may crave it. Trust me for once Sasuke! I can always give you nothing at all!" Sasuke muttered something under his breath as he grudgingly took the bread that was offered to him. He said nothing when the bread actually did calm his tastebuds down and didn't even offer so much as a "sorry" or a "thank you."

* * *

After the table was cleared, the raven-haired ninja continued to stare blankly out the window at the pouring rain. 

"Looks like you won't be going home today Sasuke-kun," a voice behind him said. He slowly glanced at the pink-haired girl beside him before resuming his previous activity. Sakura was confused. She was used to Sasuke's usual cold demeanor, so that's not what bothered her. What _did_ bother her was the sudden mood swing he had just had. One moment he was kissing her, the next moment he was acting like nothing had happened at all. _And I highly doubt it's because he's worried about Otousan beating the crap out of him for it later. _She sighed and sat down in a chair behind him. She watched him staring out the window for awhile before his voice spoke up.

"What are you staring at Sakura?" he asked icily. Inwardly, she was appalled that he had spoken to her like that, but on the outside, she showed no hint of what she was thinking.

"What's it matter what I'm looking at?" she retorted back.

"Because there has to be a good reason as to why you are staring at me," he shot back.

"What is with you?"

"Nothing Sakura. Absolutely nothing."

"Don't pull that crap with me."

"Look who's talking."

"What?" At this point, Sakura's mother walked in and was all prepared to say "who wants tea and crumpets?" but she quickly thought better of it and turned around and walked back out the door she had come from. As soon as she closed the door a loud "thunk" was heard from the inside of the room. Sasuke, who was frustrated, had taken out a kunai and threw it at the door, trying to vent his anger. _Ah, _Sakura's mother thought. _Their first lover's quarrel. Sniff, I'm so proud!

* * *

_

**Author's End Note: Yes, I know, short, but I wanted to put it up before school started tomorrow and I'm running low on ideas again. Remember, I am taking a one to two month break from all my fanfiction writings so I can concentrate on schoolwork. Oh, and by the way, my father makes an excellent Mexican rice dish. He once made it so spicy that we literally burned our stomachs our when we ate it. It didn't stop us from eating more though!**


	15. Why Are You Here Niisan?

**Author's Note: Yup, I finally updated. This story will end soon as I've come to a major writer's block on all of my stories except "Younger Brother, Older Brother." I do have a lot of other story ideas in the works and I'm trying to work on "MoonLance" and "Of Java and Vampires" as well. Also, I will now only update when I get the inspiration. I've decided to go for quality and not quantity. If that means I lose readers, then so be it!**

**-Yuugi-chan**

**P.S. Beware of OOCness in this chapter! It's all in the name of humor though! Also, whenever there's stump in the plot; add Itachi. :)

* * *

**

**Chapter 15: Why Are You Here Nii-san?**

Sasuke sighed in the Haruno's living room. Sakura had stormed off to her room, slamming the door behind her, telling him that he could only be allowed in when he decided to stop acting like such a jerk and apologize. Sasuke, or any other Uchiha for that matter, was not fond of apologizing to anyone, whether it be his girlfriend or not. _Wait, _Sasuke thought, _is she really my girlfriend? _Sasuke thought back on the kiss they had shared in the rain just a few hours back. Well, she wouldn't have kissed him just out of sympathy, would she? Then again, he had also kissed her back and she hadn't objected, so it was a fair assumption that she was his girlfriend, or so he thought. He reflected on that last statement. _The _Uchiha Sasuke had a girlfriend. Now there's something you couldn't say everyday, mostly because nobody would think that Sasuke would ever let a girl near him, let alone kiss him. In fact, he didn't even think that that would happen himself. Funny how things work out.

Sasuke walked over to the door of the living room entrance and wrenched free his kunai that he had thrown at the door in frustration with his argument with Sakura. It left quite a deep hole behind it. _Hope they don't make me pay for that, _Sasuke thought. _It's bad enough that I'm almost going broke because I'm always paying for repairs on my paper screen doors._ He looked out the window. The heavy downpour of rain had turned into a steady and light drizzle. Deciding that it was time to go home, Sasuke strolled over toward the front door. When he turned the doorknob and opened it, the sight that greeted him made his face pale. There stood his elder brother, sopping wet with rain, staring down at him with red eyes. This was definitely what Sasuke was least expecting to see when he opened the door, let alone at all.

"Nii-san?" Sasuke said the first thing that came to his mind. No, he didn't rush out to kill him, nor did he start cursing him. He just stood there with a confused and startled look on his face. When his brother said nothing in return (and Sasuke really didn't expect him to) he asked another question that had popped into his mind.

"What on earth are you doing here?" he asked him.

"That's none of your concern," Itachi replied.

"I'm making it my concern," Sasuke countered. Itachi sighed.

"Must everything be an argument with you Ototou?"

"Yes."

"The question was rhetorical Sasuke."

"…" The two stood in silence for a while until Sasuke heard a door opening and closing in the hallway. He turned his head around, and to his horror, out walked Sakura's mother. She was heading their way.

"Nii-san, run!" Sasuke sharply whispered.

"Running away is hardly what I ever do. What do I have to run away from?" Itachi asked, a slight hint of amusement in his voice at the idea of having his younger brother telling him to flee.

"Stop asking questions Nii-san! Just run while you still can! You still have some time to escape with your life, not to mention your dignity!" Sasuke never thought he'd be in _this _kind of predicament with his elder brother. Personally, he was expecting to be engaged in a bloody battle with him, not telling him to run for dear life. But here he was, pleading with his brother to flee from the Haruno's house. Sasuke looked over his shoulder once again. Sakura's mother was now only a few feet away from them, shortening that distance with each passing second.

"Nii-san, please!" Sasuke half pleaded, half hissed. No matter how much Sasuke wanted to see his brother dead and in agony, there was no way he could be cruel enough to let his brother be spotted by Sakura's mother and be mistaken for another suitor. There was no way he could stomach putting his brother through that horrible torture. It would be an agony worse than hell.

Sasuke was just about to open his mouth to plead with his brother for yet another time, when Sakura's mother spotted him.

"Sasuke, come back inside. It's still raining. Sakura would not be happy if you got sick with a cold." She paused before glancing behind him and through the front door. "Ah, yet another suitor I see. Come in, come in. You're always welcome here." _Crap. _Sasuke and Itachi both thought the same thing. Sakura's mother led Itachi in the house by the arm, clearly not knowing who he was and what he was capable of. Itachi didn't put up much of a fight, if at all. After having so many suitors introduced to him at a young age, he was used to this kind of treatment, not to mention he just didn't feel it was worth wasting his precious time, or energy, on killing the annoying woman. This didn't stop him from giving her death glares the whole time though.

"We have another one!" Sakura's mother called out to her husband.

"Really?" Sakura's father stuck his head out of the kitchen doorway. "Let me see." Her father sauntered out of the kitchen and towards the trio. He stopped in his tracks about five feet away from them.

"Gah! They're identical twins!" he cried out. Both Itachi and Sasuke sweatdropped, a vein twitching on their foreheads. Oh how they _hated _being called identical twins! This was one of the Uchiha pet peeves, and even though they had gotten used to this reaction, it still annoyed the shit out them. After a few seconds, Sakura's father put two-and-two together. He turned to his wife.

"WHY THE _HELL _DID YOU LET ANOTHER UCHIHA IN?" her husband demanded.

"Well, I just thought that…" she started.

"I don't care what you think! Why did you let another one in?" Itachi looked over to his younger brother.

"Do they have a problem with our family?" he asked him quietly. A silent "what's left of it" hung between them.

"You could say that," Sasuke replied begrudgingly. Another door was heard opening, and out walked Sakura from her bedroom. She had heard the commotion and went to go investigate.

"What on earth are you two arguing about...this…" Sakura trailed off when her eyes locked onto Itachi. "HOLY SHIT!" She grabbed a nearby kunai and flung it at him. Itachi, of course, easily caught it without even so much as blinking. She charged at him, chakra drawn to her fists, and Itachi braced himself. If this kunoichi was a student of one of the three legendary Sannin, then she probably had quite a bit of power in her chakra reserves. Suddenly, the two were forced apart.

"No fighting in the house!" her mother said, scolding both of them.

"We have an S-class criminal on our hands and you're worried about us fighting in the house? What's wrong with that picture?" Sakura shouted to her mother.

"Sakura, I don't want you talking back to me in that tone of voice!" her mother said sharply.

"Yes mother…" Sakura muttered under her breath.

"That's better. Now let's all just get along." The two ninjas glared at each other. Sasuke sweatdropped. Here his girlfriend was in a glaring match with his elder brother who was long ago crowned the king of staring contests when he was a little kid. Eventually, Sakura scoffed, turned around, and marched back upstairs to her room.

"You have quite the spirited one for a girlfriend, don't you Ototou?" Itachi asked his brother. Sasuke flushed bright red.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" he shouted back.

"It means what it sounds like."

"She's not my…"

"I don't have the time to argue with you Ototou. I have to be leaving." Itachi started walking out the door when he was quickly grabbed by the back of his wet red and black Akatsuki cloak.

"You're not going anywhere," Sakura's mother stated, giving him a glare to rival his own. "You are not going out in the rain and catching a cold on my account. I won't have it! Even if that means you have to stay the night, I am not letting you go outside until it stops raining completely!"

"I do what I please," Itachi said, tugging away from her grip. He was promptly whacked over the head with a frying pan, knocking him out. Sasuke blinked. _Where the hell did she get that from? _He didn't know how Sakura's mother had done it, but she had knocked out his elder brother with one hit. Ouch. That was going to wound his pride when he'd come to the next day.

"When I say I don't want you going out, I mean it."

* * *

**Author's End Note: I just couldn't help and have Itachi knocked out by a frying pan! It's my wildest dream come true (besides him in the pink frilly apron, of course)!**


End file.
